A winch is mainly used for a special vehicle such as an off-road vehicle, an agricultural vehicle, a yacht, a fire truck and a road obstacle vehicle. The winch is a self-protection and traction equipment for the vehicle and the vessel, can perform a rescue in severe environments such as snowfield, swamp, desert, beach, and muddy road, and can work in other conditions, for example, remove obstacles, drag objects and install facilities. In the related art, the winch is generally controlled manually, which is not convenient to perform in actual practice, is impossible to obtain a working situation of the winch, and is hard to satisfy needs.